Memory Alpha:About
Memory Alpha is a free Star Trek reference website that is being written collaboratively by the readers. Our goal is to become the largest, most reliable, and most up-to-date encyclopedia about everything related to the Star Trek universe. Memory Alpha is a , meaning that any fan may edit any article by clicking on the edit this page link that appears in every wiki article that is not designated as a . This makes it very easy for any fan to share their knowledge and insight of the Star Trek universe and add to the collected information available. }} The project was started in November 2003 by Harry Doddema and Dan Carlson. It was inspired by , a free, open-source encyclopedia, and by the interest of many Star Trek fans in a website that provides timely and useful reference information on the Star Trek universe. It was named for Memory Alpha, the planet that hosted the central library of the United Federation of Planets. There are currently articles that are being worked on. All of the site's content is covered by a Creative Commons License. Contributions remain the property of their creators, while the licensing ensures that the content will always remain freely distributable and reproducible. See the for more information. "Star Trek" and related names are registered trademarks of CBS Studios and/or Paramount Pictures. This site is intended solely for non-profit purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. : Warning: Memory Alpha contains spoilers! For any movie that has opened in the United States or television episode that has aired in its nationwide timeslot in the United States, that material is considered fair game for inclusion in articles. See our for more information. More about Memory Alpha *Memory Alpha, an article about this project's namesake * * * * * Exploring Memory Alpha * , see articles that are being worked on right now * listed by title * * * Contributing to Memory Alpha * , a starting point for new * , all of Memory Alpha's policies and procedures * , for help on editing articles and more * , a discussion forum to ask questions about Memory Alpha not answered in the s or * , a discussion forum to ask questions about Star Trek * , for various user-initiated wiki-wide projects * , for questions, copyright issues, and bug reports About wikis in general For many people, the idea of a wiki might be a frightening and incredible concept. Take a few minutes to read some (or all!) of the links below, and get a better perspective on how a wiki is managed. * * * * , a collection of counter arguments for common objections to the Wikipedia and wiki concept *WhyWikiWorks, a discussion about the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb *WhyWikiWorksNot, a discussion about the problems with the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb bg:Memory Alpha:Относно de:Memory Alpha:Über es:Memory Alpha:Acerca de fr:Memory Alpha:A propos it:Memory Alpha:Informazioni sul progetto nl:Memory Alpha:Info pt:Memória Alfa:Sobre ru:О проекте sr:Успомене Алфе:О нама About About